The use of payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, and pre-paid cards, has become ubiquitous. Most payment card accounts have one or more associated physical cards; however, the use of non-traditional payment devices, such as appropriately configured “smart” cellular telephones, is increasing.
The process of electronic bill presentment and payment has also been popular for quite some time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,528 to Hogan (expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes) discloses a system and method for bill delivery and payment over a communications network. In the bill delivery and payment system, users are able to access a server computer on a communications network to obtain bill information and pay bills.
US Patent Publication 2014-0067620 of Blinov (expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes) discloses techniques for purchasing by crediting a merchant's card, in connection with an on-line purchase of goods.